


Picking Up The Pieces Of My Life Without You On My Mind

by fandomgeek14



Series: Navigating Stardom [7]
Category: Hollywood U: Rising Star
Genre: F/M, Family Issues, Fluff, Jealousy, Past Child Abuse, Past Relationship(s), Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-25 06:41:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22231747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomgeek14/pseuds/fandomgeek14
Summary: A group of famous people from around the world arrive for an event at Hollywood U, however this spells trouble for Hunt, as a face from his past is among the members, it's up to his (least) favourite student to save him from this nightmare, but when her own past starts to catch up with her, she might not be strong enough to save the day and her relationship.
Relationships: Chris Winters/Original Female Character(s), Thomas Hunt/Main Character (Hollywood U), Thomas Hunt/Yvonne
Series: Navigating Stardom [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1270412
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> so I watched the film RocketMan yesterday (would recommend you see it if you haven't) and I loved it and got inspired, title from the Elton John song 'I'm Still Standing'.  
> also Thomas' ex, Yvonne is how I imagine her to look like when i was playing the date she was mentioned in, I can't remember whether she was described in the app or not.

The esteemed director and professor, Thomas Hunt sighed in annoyance as he entered the hall that the worst day of his academic career at Hollywood University was being held in. It was the event of the year that he thought was the most tedious, but also the most essential of the academic year at Hollywood U, for it was the one event where his students, would have a turn in the spotlight and a chance to be spotted by industry professionals throughout the entire world, and whilst usually, he would doubt the ability of his students to succeed in being noticed at this point in the early stages of their academic career, he did have some promising students who could just about scrape it if they just put their mind to it.

"professor? you made it!" 

and one of those students just happened to be his most frustrating students he had ever had the misfortune to teach, the exact same one who was heading his way, a smile on her face as she approached him, one hand wrapped around her rucksack strap and another around a can of diet coke. 

"I am obligated to be here today, miss Jenkins, so I have no idea why you'd be surprised at my appearance" he said pointedly 

"so, you're not here to cheer on your favourite student?" the student, Maddie Jenkins, questioned, a knowing look in her eyes. 

"no I am not here to 'cheer on' as to put in your words, my _least_ favourite student" the professor replied rolling his eyes at the young rising actress, but a smile played on his lips that he struggled to keep down. the student smiled leaned up on her toes and whispered in his ear, a one worded reply

"liar" 

she was right, that was a lie, a big one, he didn't need to attend, Pryia Singh was attending the event so he didn't have to go this year, but here he was, at the worst event of the year because he had to be supportive of his students, and more importantly support the student in front of him, after all what was the point of being a couple, if you weren't willing to go through hell and high water for the one you love? 

he pushed her gently and discretely back down onto the flats of her feet, and gave her a stern look at the simple act

"do you want to get caught?" he hissed in a low voice earning a fed up sigh from the student in front of him. 

"I still don't get all the secrecy, everyone knows, Thomas, I don't understand why we have to hide it?" she frowned 

"the knowledge of ,my personal life is not worldwide news, and whilst most if nit all, of the people at the university know about us, I am concerned about what will happen if everyone in the entire world knew I was dating a student, who's career has barely begun and what impact it will have on said career" he said keeping his voice low and out of earshot. 

"I know, it's just hard and I hate it" she uttered whilst looking down at her drink. 

"I know, but we only have to keep it up for a few hours" he spoke reassuringly to her 

"a few more hours" she nodded "then I'll have my fiance back" 

Fiance. That was a word neither of them had quite gotten used to saying, or hearing, even after a week of being engaged, but nevertheless Thomas smiled when the word hit his ears, well, he _almost_ did, but he was able to keep the serious expression on his face, thanking his lucky stars that he was still at least a decent actor (if you asked Maddie, she would say he was a great actor, still, even after all this time but then again, she was biased). 

"Maddie! come and look at this!" Addison Sinclair, Maddie's best college friend called from a stall a few feet away from them "they've got actual costume designs from the Avengers, and a replica of Thor's Hammer that you can pick up and it's the exact weight and made from the exact same material as the original one Chris Hemsworth carries"

"wait, what?" Maddie squealed "how did I almost miss my chance of finding out if I'm worthy? or miss the opportunity to put it in a lift?" 

"just come over here and try it" Ethan Blake, Maddie's other best college friend and agent, chuckled from beside Addison 

"well looks like i have to go professor, nice talking to you" Maddie grinned at him before hurrying off to join her friends

"you too" he called after her "oh and good luck on your film reel show"

Thomas turned around on his heal, scanning the room for something that looked remotely interesting to him but as he did, someone bumped into him hard. 

"oh, sorry, i am so sorry-" the person said in a voice that was very good at English but had a strong Spanish accent attached to it. a voice Thomas barely recognised, until she said her next words. 

"Thomas?"

he froze, suddenly looking at the person, a woman, pretty, blonde hair, tanned skin, someone he hadn't seen in over ten years. 

"Y-Yvonne?"

and two stalls down, Maddie Jenkins choked and spluttered on her drink.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas’ ex is in town, and seemingly hasn’t quite gotten over him despite being married and having children. Thomas has to keep up the charade of not being engaged for Maddie’s sake . His fiancée on the other hand is struggling to do so especially with Yvonne around and a further complication causes Maddie to potentially risk loosing Thomas forever.

Maddie coughed and spluttered at the painful experience of having her fizzy drink come out through her noise as just her sudden shock subsided.

”are you alright?” Addison asked 

”ugh, yeah” Maddie sniffed wiping her noise “just went down the wrong way” she replied to the blonde, lying about what had happened

“Oh my god” Ethan grinned noticing the woman behind them “that’s Yvonne Sanchez, one of the most prolific Spanish directors of her generation, huh, seeing as I’m your agent, maybe I could see if I could get you a job with her” Ethan nudged Maddie encouragingly at a potential job “that’ll be my fifteen percent” 

Maddie shrugged in reply trying not to be bothered by the fact that her fiancé’s ex had just turned up after the blue and was now talking to him like it was nothing. No, wait hold on, that made her sound jealous, she was not jealous at all, she trusted Thomas, if anything happened he’d reject her... right? Would he? He spent all these years hung up on that woman and now- no, she couldn’t think about him like that, he wouldn’t dare, not after everything they’d been through to get where they were! He wouldn’t throw it away for an old college fling of his! 

”I wonder how she knows Hunt? Perhaps they worked together! or perhaps they’re friends?” Addison wondered as the trio looked at the directors, who had clearly gotten past the awkwardness of seeing each other for the first time in like thirteen years or something, and were acting like they were old friends, or at least they were being professional. 

”they went to college together” Maddie managed a smile “that’s what Thomas mentioned to me” 

_**that** , and the fact they had dated, knowing fully well she had a boyfriend at home and the fact that they almost ran off with each other only for Hunt to choose his career over her. but, you know, he’s over her, there’s no chance he’d definitely go back to her. _Maddie shook that thought from her brain immediately. 

“come on, let’s go and talk to her” Ethan said 

“no” Maddie almost exclaimed “I don’t want to make it awkward for him” 

“Oh come on! This is a _networking_ event” Ethan said “I get that your nervous but- give it a shot” 

Maddie rolled her eyes and started to follow Ethan, only to be pulled back by Addison and held in place by them 

“they weren’t just college friends were they?”   
  
“They dated” Maddie admitted to her best friend 

“well I don’t want to alarm you, but Yvonne is standing too close to him to be just friends, and the way she just touched his arm-” Addison pointed out, and yeah, she was right, Yvonne had stepped a little bit closer to her fiancé than Maddie would have liked but, her trust in him was strong enough for her not to get angry about, besides, Thomas wasn’t being receptive of her behaviour so she figured her faith was in the right place. 

“it’s nothing. I know you’re worried that it’s going to turn out like it did between you and- but I trust Hunt, so much I’d trust him with my life, he’s not like, you know, _him”_ Maddie told Addison being very cautious about her wording as not to upset her best friend about her situation with Brian Ratzik, which ended badly for Addison, and was a sore subject for her

”I know he’s not, I just don’t want you to get hurt” Addison said her voice low as not to be heard and she had an honest but kind look in her eyes “I know how bad it can be and I don’t want you to experience that” 

“I’ll be fine” Maddie reassured her before the pair headed over to join Ethan 

“-there might be something coming up” Yvonne was in the middle of a conversation to Ethan who had undoubtedly worked his charm and got her to start talking whilst Thomas was just stood there, his eyes showed a hint of panic as he saw Maddie approach, he was probably just uncomfortable with the missus and the ex situation that was about to occur.   
“This is the client I was talking about, Maddie Jenkins“ Ethan wrapped an arm around Maddie as she looked at the female director.

it wasn’t hard to see why Thomas dated her. She was gorgeous, with pretty blonde ringlets, and she looked as if she could switch a person from a fun hater to a fun lover, and passionate, definitely a different appearance to who he was with now, she was exactly the woman Thomas deserved to be with and Maddie suddenly felt like she was rather intimidated by that feeling.   
  
“Maddie Jenkins?” Yvonne smiled “I’ve heard a lot about you” 

“y-you have?” Maddie almost stuttered in shock glancing at Thomas who gave her a look to let her know that he hasn't mentioned her at all

“yes, _Permanent Wound_ was impossible to make and yet you, a student managed to bring it to life, I haven’t seen something like that since my college days” Yvonne smiled at the student who almost breathed out a sigh of relief but held it in 

" _Permanent Wound_? that was a while back, I honestly had no idea it was so known worldwide" 

"it's big in the film world, I would have presumed that Thomas here would have told you of it's overseas success"

"well Professor Hunt does like keeping an eye on his student's success" Maddie grinned at "but I'd hardly doubt he'd keep up with my work, even if i am his favourite student" 

Thomas' eyes hit her right away as he opened his mouth to rebuke that claim and prevent Yvonne from catching onto anything but Maddie spoke again "sorry, bad joke, he doesn't have favourite people" 

"well, that's one thing that hasn't changed about him" Yvonne chuckled

"oh, so you two knew each other?" Ethan asked

"we were friends in college" Thomas interjected quickly 

"more than friends" Yvonne added

Ethan looked at Maddie apologetically, clearly, he thought it was awkward now that he knew about the past relationship.

"and now?" Maddie swallowed 

"just friends" Thomas glared at her seriously, was she jealous? or was she trying to get them outed to the press? 

"really?"

"yes really" Thomas was getting fustrated, seriously? what had gotten into her!

"well I'm sorry i overstepped" Maddie answered back noticing the change in tone in Thomas' voice, it was an innocent question, why was he getting all antsy abojut it.

"yes you did" Thomas snapped at her 

"sorry"

she suddenly decided not to fight back, and was looking over his shoulder slightly, and Thomas was confused, maybe she had come to her senses after all, or maybe she decided it wasn't a fight worth the risk.

"don't worry, you saw us talking and got curious, no harm done" Yvonne said looking slyly between Thomas and Maddie, as if she was working something out "oh, if you'd excuse me, i just remembered i need to talk to Thomas about something, work related" 

"sure, okay" Thomas said absentmindedly and Yvonne dragged Thomas in the direction of the door. 

* * *

"Maddie, were you jealous of Yvonne?" Addison asked teasingly as the trio watched the pair go

"no"

"then what just happened? we might have lost that potential deal, not that it matters of course" Ethan questioned, but Maddie was just staring at the middle of the crowd, her face draining of colour, as a blue eyed woman, stood watching her, her princess curled platinum blonde hair bouncing off her shoulders, a black professional looking dress clinging to her body and showing off her size 0 figure.no. not today, she couldn't deal with _her_ right now. 

"Maddie?" Addison asked "who're you looking at?"

"Madeline" the woman approached the three students a smile on her face, a seemingly kind one upon first glance nit with an evil undertonne that could put the devil to shame.

"m-mother" maddie stuttered that smile was one that she knew could put her instantly at unease. it meant that she was about to do something to her "what are you doing here?" 

"i was invited by the university to view and write a piece on the event" the woman replied before looking at her daughters friends "well aren't you going to be a dear and introduce me?" the woman asked

"Addison, Ethan, this is my mum, Ruby Turner-Jenkins, editor and journalist in chief of the _Hollywood Reader_ "

"and?" Ruby asked prodding her daughter 

“who are you? Daenerys Targaryen?”

”do as I say” 

"and eldest daughter of the famous director Fred Jenkins and singer Maria Turner, heir to the Jenkins Hollywood Dynasty" Maddie sighed “mum, these are my friends Addison Sinclair and Ethan Blake” 

“nice to meet you Mrs Jenkins” Ethan smiles

“Ruby”

”I didn’t think anyone could be friends with you” Ruby turned to Maddie sparking casually “you’re nothing special” 

“funny joke” 

“yeah, so do you have any celebrity gossip for me to catch up on?”

Oh and there I thought she was here to be supportive, Maddie thought to herself, surely she wouldn’t pull any of her old tricks here? Right?

”nothing notable” Maddie replied 

“Got into bed with any famous director yet?” 

oh shit, the brown hair student’s heart stopped, did she know about her and Thomas? No she couldn’t have, that was impossible, she had only ever told a few members of her family about their relationship, and those family members were her older maternal half brother and his family, members of which she could trust not to tell anyone. 

”well?” Ruby looked at her daughter expectantly 

”how’s Evan?” Maddie said trying to change the conversation 

“still being more successful than you” 

right, Maddie needed some air after that remark, although she couldn’t figure out why. 

"I- I need some air" she turned to go, 

"You’ll be back won’t you?" Ruby grabbed her daughter’s wrist causing her to turn in shock as the women squeezed it very tightly as a warning before letting go as Maddie nodded turning to her friends she told them to stay in here and not to worry about it and she’d be back soon and to keep talking to her mum, letting them know subtly that something was wrong before walking away.

trying to push her way through the crowd, quickily, trying to get to the exit outside, she felt a hand on her shoulder, jumping back in reflex thinking it was her mum, Maddie turned around her eyes wide to come face to face with-

“Chris!” She exclaimed “sorry, you made me jump” 

“are you alright? My girlfriend told me she saw you walking away from Ruby Turner and you don’t walk away from her”

it was at that point that Maddie started to feel the tears well up in her eyes and as Chris’ face had become more concerned he had clearly noticed as well but he smiled gently at her “come on, let’s get some air” he smiled, taking her hand and leading her out of the less crowded way out of the room and into the cool aired corridor out of view from everyone else. Where, she found she couldn’t take all this hiding anymore and she finally broke down, into an unstoppable stream of tears.

  
“Maddie, what’s happened? You can tell me” Chris could only get out one sentence from her, an irrational thought 

“I’ve lost him. I’ve lost Thomas for good”


End file.
